


Open Wound

by CassidyBlue



Series: ShandySundayHiatus Marathon 2014 [5]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Shandy, ShandySundayHiatus, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyBlue/pseuds/CassidyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-on from Episode 3.01 - because I just couldn't stop myself. Posted for week 5 of the #ShandySundayHiatus Marathon. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Wound

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own them, much to my eternal sadness. I am but borrowing them for just a little while. 
> 
> A/N: So, we FINALLY got Season 3 here in the UK on Monday. And, predictably, I couldn’t let the episode pass without expanding upon it because, you know, this is me. And the Shandy. Oh my gosh, the Shandy.
> 
> So, this is just a little musing based on what I think happened after episode 3.01 ‘Flight Risk’ - because we all know she needed him.
> 
> Written for the #ShandySundayHiatus Marathon 2014 - Week 5.
> 
> All mistakes are mine alone.

Sharon and Provenza walked into the Murder Room in silence. Her lieutenant had followed her after his talk with Rusty, and had helped her see that Cynthia Logan and what remained of her shattered family had made it home safely. Part of her had feared that he was there on some sort of ‘I told you so’ mission - as if she didn’t feel wretched enough already - or, God forbid, that there was a serious issue with her foster son that he wanted to make her aware of. In the event, neither was true. He seemed to have followed her simply to offer his support. Sharon appreciated his kindness, but she was in no mood to engage in conversation with him on the way back upstairs. Thankfully, he had seemed to realise that, content with the quiet walk back.

As she entered the room she noted Andy, sitting at his desk, shuffling some papers. He had waited, just as he said he would. In case she needed him. She blinked back the tears that were pricking at her eyes as she remembered his words. 

Oh, how she did.

As Provenza headed to his desk to pack up for the night, Sharon immediately went into her office, shutting the door and closing the blinds behind her. Andy watched her go, a concerned expression clouding his face, but he knew better than to follow. He would wait. She would let him know when she was ready. He turned back to find Provenza watching him closely.

"What?" Andy questioned.

The older lieutenant just held his hands up in surrender, shaking his head. He may have been about to reply, but further conversation was prevented by the buzzing of Andy's cellphone. As he expected, it was a text from Sharon.

' _Please_.'

Rising from his chair, Andy glanced at his partner. 

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Provenza nodded. He watched Andy approach the Captain's door and enter without knocking. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head again for good measure, he turned and left the office.

 

✻     ✻     ✻     ✻     ✻

 

Sharon heard him enter and softly shut the door behind him, but she didn't turn from her position by the window. She had removed her jacket and had her arms wrapped tightly around her body, as if trying to shield herself from the world. The effect made her seem small and somewhat vulnerable to Andy as he studied her. It broke his heart.

He crossed the office as she gazed out, unseeing, at the city below. She felt him as he came to stand right behind her, sighing softly as his chest pressed warmly against her back. Slipping his arms around her waist, he nosed her hair to the side, pressing his lips to her neck in a gentle caress. It was an oddly intimate gesture for two people who were still really only good friends, but it seemed somehow instinctive, natural even. Sharon welcomed it regardless, leaning back into him and humming softly.

She rested her arms atop his as he held her, drawing them more firmly around her body. They stood in silence for a long while, the gentle caress of his thumb against her wrist the only movement. Andy knew she needed to let the grief - and the guilt - go at some point. He also knew she couldn't be pushed. So he stood with her, holding her, steadying her. He would stay as long as she needed, without forcing it. He could wait for her to be ready.

 

✻     ✻     ✻     ✻     ✻

 

He felt the shift in her the instant it happened. Sharon took a sudden, shuddering breath in and turned in his arms. He drew her to him immediately, feeling her arms slip around his middle, underneath his jacket. Stroking her hair softly as she struggled to control her breathing, desperately trying to regain her composure, Andy was struck by the sudden ache within him. 

He hadn’t known until this moment exactly what had made him offer to stay, except that it just felt like the right thing to do. Now, however, he knew: _When she was hurt, he hurt_ \- and he would do anything to make it better for her. Quite when his feelings had developed to this point he had no idea - and right now, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the woman in his arms and the fact that she was in pain. She was in pain, and she needed him. That was enough.

His hand moved down from Sharon’s hair to rest at the small of her back as she clung to him, and he could feel her trembling with the effort of holding her emotions in. Andy sighed softly, wishing that she didn't feel she always had to be the strong one. Willing her to trust him enough to let go. He tightened his embrace, pulling her closer to his body as he whispered against her ear.

"It's okay. I've got you."

He felt her face nuzzling his neck as she burrowed into him, subconsciously trying to obliterate any gap that might still have existed between them. Her grip on the back of his shirt tightened and she shuddered violently. Andy kissed the side of her head and lowered his mouth to her ear once more.

" _I've got you_."

The dam burst. 

As she sobbed in his arms, Andy wondered how long it had been since someone held her like this. Since someone was there to pick up the pieces for her. She was so adept at holding everyone else up - but who was there for her when _she_ broke? He made her a silent promise as he slowly rubbed her back in soothing circles, his lips dropping soft kisses against her hair. From now on, he would always be there when she needed someone. She didn’t have to face the storm by herself any more. She would never again have to break all alone.

He would always wait…in case she needed him.


End file.
